Tears of Illusion
by spiritgirl16
Summary: AU:A single choice can shake the very foundation of the future. On a whim, Acnologia raises Natsu, setting into motion a plan of his own. Fem!Natsu. Darker!Stronger!Natsu.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

 _A Different Beginning_

* * *

Acnologia was frustrated - his teeth bared while he sat on the edge of an overlooking cliff. He had spent his entire day flying around; most if not all the remaining dragons had now gone into hiding, their numbers dwindling into the single digits. He wanted them dead and gone already. There was a small village nearby he had yet to check around. Worst case scenario he could always just destroy it. The thought of destruction made him grin. Perhaps he would wait, and come back later just in case.

' _Let them live a day longer in ignorance_ ' he thought.

The dragon-in human form-was pulled from his musings by what sounded like crying. Slowly his eyes began to wander, penetrating the dense foliage and landing on a small human stumbling a short distance from where he sat. His lip curled in disgust. From what he could see of the pathetic thing it was a girl. Unruly short pink hair, a simple-looking dress. Acnologia realized it was the one crying, for what reason he didn't really care.

Standing up from his spot, Acnologia transformed back into his dragon form. With an experimental flap of his wings Acnologia swept through the breezeless sky landing directly in front of the still sniffling girl. He dove forward crossing the threshold of space in a mere minute or two, whereas any human would have taken at least a good few days. As expected - she screamed, surprised by the sudden appearance of the Apocalypse Dragon.

"G-Go away...!"The girl cried out after only a moment of shocked silence. Acnologia remained still, staring.

"L-Leave me alone!" She yelled, throwing a pebble she found. Acnologia inwardly frowned, as he was not feeling particularly tolerable, evidenced by the low growl that spilled from his throat scaring the girl further. He raised his right arm to kill her and be done with it. Humans were pests anyway.

"Leave!" She screamed one last time, this time not out of fear, but as a demand. For a reason he didn't really understand, Acnologia paused before his claws could bisect her. He looked at the child more closely, seeing an odd resemblance to someone he knew, which piqued his interest a bit. ' _Could it be? Zeref?'_

"You smell like a guy I know..."The dragon rumbled. Immediately the child's eyes shot up from the dirt.

"Y-you can talk...!?"

"Where are your parents?" He asked, pointedly ignoring her question.

No answer.

"Well?" He hissed.

He saw how her tiny fists clenched the dress she wore, new tears springing into her eyes.

"Answer me, or I will kill you." He said seriously, already wishing he had done so in the first place. That got the kid talking.

"Z...Zeref-nii s-said...they died." The small little girl said, her voice hoarse while she trembled." I-I don't..."

"Did you say Zeref?" Acnologia said, slight disbelief dripping in his voice. Even more so when she only nodded. "Zeref is your...brother?"

"Y...Y...ye-"

"Stutter again, and I'll crush you like a bug."He spat venomously.

"Yeah!" The small girl yelled, quicker than before.

Despite himself, Acnologia began to laugh. The spark of interest in this child growing by the second.

"What's so funny?..."Natsumi asked, nervous.

"What's your name, sister of Zeref?" The dragon asked, ignoring the girls question again.

"I'm Natsumi!"She yelled back, furiously rubbing her eyes to dry them of any tears.

' _Summer Beauty, eh_?' Acnologia couldn't help but smirk at the name. Something told him the name would grow to suit her, if her pink locks and sun-kissed tan were anything to go by. "You're an interesting one alright, perhaps it will prove useful, not exterminating you." He announced, and with that, he scooped her up off the ground in his claws.

"Listen here girl," He began raising her so she was eye level with him. It was more than a little intimidating to say the least. "Starting today you will be my apprentice."

Natsumi's eyes turned wide again.

"Y-you mean...you're going to take care of me?"

"No. I wouldn't say-"

"Thank you! Oh, thank you, thank you!" She shouted jumping up for joy, too caught up in things to stop and process his words more carefully. Without thinking she had grabbed onto his nose while attempting to hug him or something.

Suppressing the intense urge to gut the child, Acnologia decided to let her have her moment of peace. Contrary to what she may think now, he was not doing her any favors by taking her in to train her. For him, it could prove useful. If he could raise Natsumi, who shared Zeref's blood, as a dragon slayer, it was all the better for him. Killing two birds with one stone, as they say.

"At first light, we will begin training."

* * *

Natsumi huddled closer. Her frail body shivering when it started raining outside making the ground all muddy, and her pink hair stick to her face more.

"Do NOT stand so close to me." Acnologia ground out through clenched teeth, giving her a rough shove. He walked ahead of her a few feet at a reduced pace, while Natsumi struggled to keep up, shivering from the cold.

He had turned back into his human form to get out of the rain. Leading her back towards a cave he knew of, using it as shelter for the night. Natsumi commented on how she thought his transformation was cool; attempting to make small talk at one point, but he shot her down with another death threat.

That was pretty much what happened with every attempt Natsumi made to communicate with the mysterious dragon-man. The more it happened, the less she tried, nearly getting her head crushed once or twice.

Natsumi was snoring softly, laying on the cold cave floor with mud in her hair and covering her dress.

"Wake up!" Acnologia yelled, landing a hard kick to the young girls ribs. She yelped in pain smacking into the wall with a very audible crack, sliding down to the floor and rubbing her head. Groaning she straightened herself while sitting on her knees. Acnologia stood towering over her, scowling.

She blinked, looking up at him with bleary big brown eyes. It was almost sickening.

"h-huh? But...it's still dark outside..." She mumbled still half-asleep exhausted from their trek through the forest to find the cave. A clawed hand slammed into the wall beside her head, cutting her cheek and drawing a thin stream of blood. The sleepiness was replaced by more alertness.

"I said. Get. Up." Acnologia repeated, the dark lines beneath his eyes thickening making his face appear more malevolent. Swallowing she nodded, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his rage.

"We have no time to waste." Acnologia affirmed once outside. "We will start now. Right now you are weak. Dead Weight. Useless." He sneered watching her tear up a bit at his harsh words.

It didn't take long for Natsumi to start bleeding, as Acnologia's training was borderline cruel and torturous. From before morning peak hours to long after the sun would set he ran her ragged, breaking her limits, setting new ones and then breaking them again. Most if not everything Natsumi was told to do required strength far surpassing that of any normal-or even sane-human being.

She broke apart boulders, uprooted trees, cleared out forests. Once she was done, and only when she was done was she allowed to eat and rest. She didn't know where Acnologia got her food from, and overtime she learned not to care, especially when one loaf of bread was supposed to get her through the next three days.

There was one time, however, when the hunger got in the way.

Natsumi collapsed, panting heavily after only just barely making a dent in one of the surrounding trees.

"What are you doing, girl!? Who said you could lay down?!" Acnologia snarled, reverting back to his dragon form and flapping his wings refusing to allow Natsumi her much needed rest.

"Get back on your feet!" He yelled. She cried easily getting lifted into the air, forced to hang on for dear life to a few nearby roots, struggling just to breathe. Her vision was already starting to blur.

"I-...I can't...!"She rasped, defeated.

The winds increased. Her grip on the roots went slack, unable to hold on any longer, flailing in the air before being thrown back into the tree's branches and slammed into another's half broken trunk.

"Well then..."Acnologia began, watching her fall on all fours gasping."Why are you still down on the ground? Only a fool would lower their heads on a battlefield."

"I-…"

"Is blood the only thing you have inherited from Zeref?"

Natsumi remained on all fours, her hair falling over her face, hiding the tears that sparkled in her eyes.

Natsumi looked up, hearing the crunching of grass and seeing Acnologia had turned and started walking away at some point.

"I have no time for weaklings. You are not even worth killing as you are now." He surmised coldly. "My guess is your brother didn't have the heart finish you. You will only ever be a burden to anyone as you are now, a liability."

Natsumi watched, her fists slowly clenching, as Acnologia morphed back into a dragon-large _powerful_ ** _unbeatable_** -and flew away.

His words rung like bells in her head.

 _(...not even worth killing...)_

 _(...burden...)_

 _(...liability...)_

"I-... _sniffle..."_

* * *

Catching his scent on the wind proved to be a simple enough task.

"Acnologia."

Zeref greeted calmly certainly not expecting a visit, if one could call it such a thing, from him of all people.

Acnologia found him, seeking him out for some unknown reason when Natsumi's training had reached a grinding halt. Even looking back on it he couldn't say for sure what led to him seeking out the dark wizard's, he wouldn't call it assistance, or even advice. Presence seemed to fit just fine.

"You have a sister." The dragon said, straightforward as ever. He had to admit, it was worth it to a degree, just to be able to watch the usually stoic face twist into an array of emotions; Shock. Worry. Anger.

"A little sister." He added with a sneer, because really, why the hell not.

"Where is she?"

A cruel sneer marred the apocalyptic dragon's face hearing the hard edge enter the other male's voice. Cruelty shone in his dark eyes, moving to occupy the rock, using it as a temporary chair.

"Does it matter?" He challenged.

The look that came onto Zeref's face could almost be mistaken as feral- _almost_. And that was still his greatest weakness. He was still just a boy-far too softhearted for his own good.

Blinking rapidly Zeref averted his eyes, drawing in a deep calming breath. His fists slowly clenched at his sides. "Please...take me to her..."

.

.

.

" _Please._ "

"Fine, but on one condition..."

Zeref felt his heart-what remained of it anyway-crack. Nodding, he followed along back to where Natsumi was.

* * *

"You were supposed to go with Igneel."

Natsumi sniffled lightly, her small little fists balled against Zeref's dark cloak while he held her close for the first time since...no, it was the first time wasn't it? He figured she hated Humans after being revived. It was one of the reasons he asked his dear friend Igneel to raise her.

"Nii-san...I-I'm sorry...!"Natsumi sniffled some more, burying her face deeper into Zeref's arm. He had to say, even though he realized it wasn't smart to get attached, he didn't completely hate the warmth his dear sister gave off. "I didn't mean t-to...forget you...!"

Even as he did the spell, Zeref couldn't help the swell of pain that settled in his heart.

He kept telling himself it was for the best. She didn't need memories of him, her cursed older brother-in her life. She would grow strong. Make friends.

She would have a life.

* * *

The days turned into months, and the months into years. Natsumi's training began to show incredible results, though because of how she looked people would often make the mistake of underestimating her. Acnologia found it quite humorous really.

That time was the closest thing to peace either of them could ask for.

Then it all changed on the seventh day of the seventh month of the year 777.

"Acnologia!" Natsumi called out, stepping into the clearing where she usually met up with the dark dragon for training. She looked around.

"Acnologia!" She called again.

Again there was no answer.

"Where are you?"

Silence.

Eventually Natsumi began to trek through the forest, a familiar and disgusting feeling clawing at her heart.

"Dad! Where are you?" She called one last time, tired from how far and how fast she had started running. She looked and looked, but found no trace of him.

"Dad...!"A soft whisper, cracking just a tiny bit in despair.

Finally as the sun dipped below the clouds, Natsumi fell to her knees sliding against the trunk of a tree with blooming sakura leaves on the top. For every tear she would have cried, a petal fell to the ground instead. She watched them fall, alone.

Her father was gone. She was alone again.

* * *

 **Review.**


	2. II

**II.**

* * *

Deep inside the Magnolia forest where a few scattered sakura petals were in bloom Porylusica was busy studying new ways to make medicine which involved her pouring a carefully concocted vial of crimson liquid into one of her beakers watching it closely for any slight changes that may occur. After a few more seconds passed by and with no visible changes, she set the beaker aside and moved to jot down some more notes in her notebook, frowning. She turned heading for the door and walking outside to tend to the herbs in her garden, noting the sun to be shining and a soft breeze blowing from the opposite direction.

She was in the middle of bending down to pick out a few select ingredients when she felt a sudden shift in the air. The previous calm and tranquility of the forest was instantly shattered. Animals were frowling nearby, their bodies poised to strike. Porylusica looked up, and was a tad surprised to see-

' _A child?_ 'She looked about ten or so, her hair the color of cherry blossoms. Her skin was a sunkissed tan from what Porylusica could see. She was dressed in what appeared to be rags of some kind.

' _Great, a human child_.' She thought in disdain, after all she hated humans.

She watched the surrounding animals-previously growling and hissing venomously-back away in fear, whimpering. The sound of leaves crunching beneath her very feet seemed to put them greatly on edge which Porylusica didn't quite understand. She blinked, her eyes suddenly widening a fraction of a inch, the air around her catching a small bit of the dark awful aura that surrounded the smaller girl forcing the elder woman to cover her mouth to avoid gagging.

' _S-so much bloodlust...!_ 'She inwardly choked on the very air she was breathing before regaining her wits.

"Hey Brat!"She called against her better judgment. The young girl stopped walking, pausing long enough to look over her shoulder. The elderly woman gasped, horrified, both by the cold look of loathing brewing in those dark eyes of hers and the noticeable gash that ran over one of her eyes obscuring the peach-colored skin. Shivers ran up Porlyusica's spine just from looking at her cold and hate-filled eyes, like the eyes of a horrid beast clawing to break free and mangle whomever was within reach of it.

"W...where are you going?" She asked, taking a moment to compose herself.

"None of your business..,old bat." She said hissing venomously

Porlyusica moved to block her path.

"Move."Natsumi ordered, rather rudely too.

"That is not an answer." The old herb lady said instead, a tick mark growing overhead. "You're not leaving until you answer me, and I want your name as well."

Natsumi glared darkly, not the least bit amused. "And if I refuse?"

Porlyusica studied the smaller pinkette for a moment. The two stared one another down.

"Then you leave me no choice..."Porlyusica finally relented, heaving a sigh.

Natsumo scoffed thinking she had scored some kind of victory and was preparing to leave the old woman's presence when she felt something grab the collar of her shirt. She blinked owlishly for a moment getting hefted off the ground and into the air, brought up to eye level with the old bag of bones.

"You're coming with me."was all Porlyusica said and threw the little girl over her shoulder, walking in the opposite direction.

Natsumi blinked, dumbfounded.

"WHAT!?Let..me...go, you old witch!"She screeched, starting to thrash, kicking her small little feet and hands wildly.

"No."Porlyusica said flatly.

"Damn you!"Natsu snarled, wishing in that moment she was taller.

Porlyusica ignored the girls foul mouth, choosing to talk over her than waste her breath trying to scold her. "You might make a good addition to Makorov's little band of misfits and flunkies." She said out loud adding as an after thought ' _Maybe he can help you._ '

xXx

Meanwhile In the Fairy Tail guild hall, things were relatively their norm. With Macao and Wakaba drinking and talking, mostly about how bad the younger generation was. Erza and Mirajane were busy duking it out on the floor with one another, rather viciously one might add with Mira's siblings Elfman and Lisanna nearby watching. Cana, a small brunette haired girl was sitting alone at a nearby table, occasionally glancing up at the bar and away from her cards from time and time. Gray Fullbuster, of the same age as Cana about and with short blue hair was talking amongst his fellow guild members unknowingly stripping ever now and then with the ones he was talking to reminding him.

Laxus was sitting by his grandfather, Makorov, up on the bar absently kicking his feet looking bored.

"It seems like not very much has been happening as of late." Said the male beside Makorov while looking out onto the guild while smiling fondly; he was somewhat built with toned muscles bulging from underneath his cloak and slicked back light brownish-orange hair, sporting more of a rugged traveler sort of look. The man was Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's strongest S-class wizard.

"I suppose it's because we haven't really been getting any new members." Makorov responded with a shrug, taking a sip from his mug.

"Red-headed pig!"Mirajane screeched, knocking Erza into the air.

"Midriff wearing hag!" Erza yelled back recovering almost immediately, yelling with just as much fury as she sent Mira flying instead.

"Fatty!"

"Lanky bitch!"

The two continued spewing insults at one another, pushing face-to-face. The two older men sweatdropped at the scene.

"S...should we try and stop them maybe?"Gildarts asked not particularly looking forward to how much damage a pair of overly destructive girls could cause. After all, he himself had been on the receiving end of more than a few girls angry fits, mostly from his many one night stands, but still.

"Nah, they'll be fine."Makorov assured with a nonchalant wave. "These things tend to work themselves out, ya know?"

The guild doors suddenly flew open and everyone turned to see a rather irate Porlyusica standing in the doorway, getting drenched by the rain.

"Porlyusica?"Makorov said, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you even in town with weather like this?" Gildarts asked, equally surprised. "I thought you hated humans."

"I do." She said in a flat tone. "The reason I'm here is this." As if on cue, a string of curses came from behind the old lady, some much too violent for the ears of the younger guild members. Porlyusica shifted, moving to hold up a still thrashing and very enraged Natsumi.

"I said, let me...GO!"Magical power suddenly gathered in her fist, surprising the older wizards currently watching, Gildarts being the first to react seeing young Natsumi's fist heading straight for Porlyusica's face without warning. He knocked Natsumi's hand away, accidently knocking her to the ground along with it.

She was none too happy about it either.

"Whoa, was that...magic?"Gray asked from where he was standing, suddenly becoming interested.

Makorov's eyes narrowed. ' _That magic_.'

"Who is she?" Makorov asked looking back at Porlyusica. The old woman only shook her head, observing as Gildarts attempted to apologize for accidentally smacking Natsumi to the ground. "She wouldn't tell me her name, nor would she tell me where she came from."

"What about her parents?"Gildarts asked, standing back up.

Porlyusica shot him a look. One that made even Gildarts flinch a little.

Natsumi looked around the room seeing everyone staring at her, some of the more sensitive ones flinched back-Cana, Lisanna, Elfman-at seeing the horrid scar obscuring the part of her face where one of her eyes was. "What's everyone staring at?" She snapped. Immediately most of the crowd averted their eyes, all but a few deterred by the dark aura she gave off.

"Very well then," Makorov interrupted the little stare-off Natsumi was having with the rest of the guild standing on the bar after continuing his talk with Porlyusica. "Gildarts, watch over things for a moment will you?"Makorov called before hopping off and heading for his office, Porlyusica following behind.

Laxus stared after his grandfather looking like he wanted to say something, but ultimately decided against it. He lowered his head dismissing the thought and accidentally making eye contact with Natsu who was currently below him still on floor level. The pinkette snarled, eyes alight with pure hate.

"Weakling..."She spat, actually attempting to spit on him when Gildarts intervened. Again.

"Hey now, enough of that."The powerful S-class mage couldn't understand how such a young person could have so much hate and hostility inside them. "He didn't do anything to you. There's no need to treat others so coldly..."He said it in a light-hearted manner, but if the girls aura was anything to go by, then it was going to take a lot more than words to reach through to her.

xXx

"Not the most agreeable young'un, is she?"Makorov commented once he and Porlyusica were out of hearing range."Where'd she get a scar like that anyway? It's a shame, and she has such a pretty face too..."

"The wound will heal."Porlyusica snapped. "What concerns me is her aura."

At this Makorov lost his aloof exterior adopting a more serious look.

"Her aura?"

"It's difficult to describe, even now I can tell it's very dark. Cold. Even inhuman to a degree."Makorov hummed thoughtfully, folding his arms over his chest. "There's so much hatred in her eyes as though she were some kind of beast attempting to break free and swallow another person up."

"And you don't know what could have caused this?"Makorov asked, a little unsettled.

"No."

"What of her parents? If they're alive then surely-"

"Her parents are dead. I'm almost positive, they must be." Porlyusica interrupted looking grim. Makorov was taken aback by this.

"H-how can you be so sure?"

Porlyusica stared long and hard at the door separating her and Makorov from the guild hall that was now eerily quiet, she didn't need some kind of extra sixth sense to know there was a pair of eyes watching the other side of the door and a pair of ears listening intently for any parts of the conversation going on.

"It's faint, but I could pick up the smell of blood on her clothes."Makorov paled. "Judging from how she acts and the state I found her in, I'd wager she hasn't been around humans for an extended period of time."

"I see...it sounds like she's had it rough." Makorov finally said letting the information sink in. "I can only hope that there is still something we can do for her."

"You'll take her in then?"Porlyusica asked.

"If she truly has nowhere else to go, then she is welcome here."Makorov nodded, the cheerful grin slipping back onto his face. "And of course when she gets older I am sure she will be quite the looker!Ohhohoho~!"

A vein popped out on granny Prolyusicas head, now openly glaring at Makorov.

"Now wait just a moment..."She began bending down and grabbing the dirty old man by the ear causing him to yelp. "I didn't bring her here for you to try any funny business, understand?"

"B-but of course!"

xXx

Natsumi was sitting on a chair, a wide berth of space between her and the rest of the guild.

No one felt comfortable around her it seemed.

"That new kid is weird."Gray said. His arms were folded over his chest standing in nothing but his boxers.

"Her eyes are scary..."Cana mumbled softly, unaware Natsumi heard her.

"I wonder where she got such a grievous wound."Elfman whispered curiously.

"Ha!Maybe someone attacked her and she got her shit kicked in!"Mira hollered, smirking. "They probably thought she was some kind of monster or freak."

No one other than Gildarts saw Natsumi's ears twitch. She kept her eyes fixed on the surface of the table.

"Oi, Mira!"Erza scolded from the side glaring.

"What? You know it's true!"

"U-um..."

All eyes turned. Silence fell over the surrounding guild members, each of them staring in slight apprehension-a bit of confusion on the younger members side-seeing the youngest of the Strauss siblings, Lisanna, be the first to approach the pink-haired girl sitting alone. If the look she gave to Lisanna was any indication then she had just made a very poor decision indeed.

"M-my name's Lisanna. What's yours?"

Natsumi's eyes darkened. The dark lines beneath them thickening giving off a menacing look.

Without answering she turned away.

Gildarts and a few others frowned at this.

' _She is treating her like some kind of bug_.'Thought Gildarts, a small crease of worry appearing on his brow.

The smile Lisanna had been wearing melted for a moment. Furrowing her brow in thought her eyes suddenly fell to the other girls neck where she saw something blue and sparkly poking out from beneath the rags. "Whoa, that looks expensive!"

Natsumi continued to ignore her.

"Did you buy it yourself?"

Silence.

"Did someone buy it for you?"

No answer.

"Is it...something important?" She tried again.

Finally Natsumi turned her head, looking at her with cold, empty eyes.

"Shut up." Was all she said. "You're annoying, all of you."

The younger generation all tensed feeling her cruel looking eyes shift onto them, meeting each of their individual gazes for a moment.

It was Mira who broke out of her stupor first.

"W...what did you just say? Why you little-"

Mira stepped forward. The older sibling ready to throttle the newcomer for daring to look at her like that-' _w-what's with those eyes of hers_?'-burying the small twinge of fear with rage.

Natsumi only scoffed, not the least bit fazed.

It was then the door slammed open that lead back into Master Makorov's office. He and Porylusica came walking out, side by side, the former looking a little peeved for some reason. Makorov was nursing a red swell on his cheek and grinning sheepishly.

"R-right then!" The tiny guild master announced happily. He sprung into action, hopping onto the bar nearby and turning to address the guild as a whole.

"Listen up all you brats!"

Porylusica met Natsumi's eyes and recoiled at the sheer amount of hatred shining in them.

"I'd like you all to give a hearty welcome to our newest nakama-"

He extended a finger, pointing...right at Natsumi.

"-her."

The reactions were varied.

"What?"

Most of the younger generation-Gray, Mira, Erza, Cana-all screamed in unison.

xXx

Somewhere in a distant forest, a figure was walking down a dirt beaten path with a hood shrouding their face. They suddenly stopped turning and looking up towards the sky.

"Strange..."They commented softly. "I thought I felt-"

The wind picked up some more, blowing their hood off to reveal short unruly strands of black hair.

 _Natsumi._

* * *

 ** _Review. Hope you enjoyed it!  
_**


	3. III

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

 _A/N:I apologize in advance for any 'bitchy' behavior Natsumi seems to exhibit towards any of the characters-I don't hate them I promise!-it's just for the sake of the story._

* * *

 _III._

* * *

"I refuse."

Natsumi did not want to join a "guild" or whatever the old man called it. All she wanted was to find her mentor and continue her training to get stronger. " _Yes_ " she thought. That was all she wanted at the moment. And if she were being totally honest, a majority of the people in the supposed guild hall came off as exceptionally weak in her experience.

True there were a few whom had piqued her interest, so to speak. The master and the guy introducing himself as Gildarts-no one else-they seemed exceptionally powerful. Not as strong as Acnologia, but still fairly powerful.

The fact they were the only ones who dared approach her, after her harsh rejection of the Lisanna girl and most of the younger blue-haired boy was the only one brave enough left to scowl at her.

"Oh come now, don'tcha wanna stay and go on some adventures with us?"Makarov tried again, warmth radiated from his expression waving a hand as if to say 'go on, give it a whirl!', but still she refused. She shook her head, not budging an inch.

"Adventures are for babies."She said in a monotone. Her eyes turned hard.

"That's not true."Gildarts spoke up, grinning. "Spending time with those you care for, who care for you in turn, forging new bonds and strengthening those bonds everyday; that's what guilds are all about."

Makarov smiled when he said that. Some of the other members looking somehow reassured.

That is, until Natsumi spoke again-her words slicing through the cheery atmosphere like a knife through butter...

"And when those bonds betray you? When your so-called 'friend' thinks you're better off dead and alone?"Her eyes were becoming more hollow. "Friendship has no place in a fight, that's what da-my teacher said. "

Makarov and Gildarts both looked further distressed by this new information.

It was then that a new voice entered the conversation, drawing all attention towards it; it was the boy with blue hair and matching deep blue eyes, clad in only his boxers he strode over, rather cockily stopping just a few feet away.

"Heh, no wonder someone like you got so messed up. Tell me, where was your so-called 'teacher' when you were getting your shit kicked in-"

"Gray."Makarov reprimanded.

"-probably realized you were no good and so he just threw you away to the dogs. Leaving you to go crawling to someone else for a change."Folding his arms like he had just scored a victory. Natsumi only blinked, turning to give a long sideways glance.

"I take it you are speaking from experience then?"She finally asked, watching him flinch. "Because I cannot think of anyone who would be willing to take an apprentice who is unable to even dress themselves."

Natsumi turned to leave the guild hall. A chorus of laughter following her snide remark, making Gray's face flush a bright tomato red realizing he had once again stripped on his way over without knowing. This allowed her to pull one over on him, grinding his teeth in frustration when she brushed past him.

' _I'll show her_...!'He thought, enraged.

Unknowingly to the both of them a third party who had been watching grew worried when he saw the pinkette turn to leave. From his spot beside the counter, Laxus fidgeted nervously, still more than a little afraid of the cruel looking young girl. Gray could be mean sometimes too, but...

"She'll get lost...if she goes alone..."He mumbled quietly, his voice just barely reaching a whisper.

As expected no one else heard. One might argue that made things more easy for little Laxus to slip out in the first place, that and the fact Gray was now throwing a temper tantrum in regards to how the new girl 'dissed' him. The rest of the guild still roaring with laughter.

"Master...?"Gildarts whispered, cupping a hand against his mouth gesturing to the spot where Laxus once stood.

Makarov only shook his head propping himself back on top of the bar, sipping a new mug.

"Leave them be. Who knows? Perhaps this encounter will do them both some good..."

Gildarts only nodded. Shifting his attention back on the simmering Gray, noting the way the poor boy had yet to stop blushing.

XxX

Once outside the guildhall, Natsumi frowned.

There were people,lots and lots of people smiling, chattering and just going about their lives. Immediately her brows pinched into a glare, a brewing look of deep loathing spreading across her face remembering her master's words on humans as a whole:

" _They are a selfish, vain lot. If there is any species more worthy of loathing than Dragons, it is them. They are just as much your enemy as Dragons are, they will never accept someone like you_."

At the time she was still somewhat naïve and so she didn't understand what he meant fully, but she had learned the hard way-in time. Humans sucked. She just wanted to get as far from this place as possible right now, trying and failing to recall the direct route that old hag-porlu-something or another-had taken to bring her here in the first place.

Along the way a few of the passing pedestrians shot her wry glances and dirty looks. She doubted they had seen someone like her-battered, dirty, dressed in some torn apart garments-and so naturally they gave a small berth of space to her as she walked, something that didn't bother her all that much.

It did, however, strike a chord with someone else.

Laxus was trailing behind, trying not to trip over himself too much when he looked up and took notice of the looks of some of the passing townsfolk. They looked at the little pink-haired girl like some kind of disease with legs.

' _Huh, why are they_...?'He let the thought go unfinished, instead trying to work up the courage to actually talk to her somehow.

She had dismissed him so easily back in the guild, his waning confidence-what remained of it-dropped to an all-time low.

"Huh. Laxus?"A gruff voice called out. It was one the young boy knew well too, causing him to flinch.

"F-father!"He said, his voice rising a bit in surprise, only to drop back down, ducking his head when he saw the hard eyes of his dear ol' dad bore into him like molten rocks. Clutching the hem of his shirt, he tried hard not to tremble in the other man's presence, but Ivan Dreyar was nothing else is not intimidating with his tall, bulky frame. Dark eyes and hair that unlike Laxus's own golden blonde, went along well with his dad's more tanned complexion.

"What are you doing out of the guild, boy?"

Laxus fidgeted."I-I...uhh..."

He didn't get to finish though, when a large hand shot down and grabbed him, easily hefting him off the cobblestone path by the hair on his head. "Look at your father when he is speaking to you, understand?" Ivan hissed, vehemence dripping in every word. A sound similar to a sob broke through poor Laxus' lips nodding.

"I-I'm sorry f-father...!"He rasped, only to be carelessly thrown back down onto the ground, whimpering.

"Useless good for nothing boy!" Ivan hissed, ignoring the tears of pain that now swelled in his son's eyes."If you have time to wander about then do something productive with your time like train. You're more of an embarrassment than the old man who calls himself our guild master."

"B-but Gramps is-!"

A fist came down beside Laxus' head, smashing the surrounding stone to pieces. Forcing Laxus into biting his tongue, his small frame shaking like a leaf in the wind looking towards the ground. He could feel his father's disapproving eyes even as the older male turned and started walking away.

"I-I'm sorry..."Spilled from his trembling lips."I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."Even though his father was now gone. Tears spilled down his face, falling to the ground. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...!"

"You really are weak." A cold voice-not his father's anymore-chided.

Unable to stop shaking he sat up, his now glittering eyes meeting a familiar pair of cold onyx ones.

Natsumi arched a brow before a sardonic smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "It's no wonder he's so ashamed of you, you know?" Her eyes took in his trembling form, the tears staining his cheeks. "I would be too. You're pathetic after all."

Laxus' lip quivered. He didn't say anything though, no denial of her words, and no scathing comeback that would have said otherwise.

Having no further words to say, and not seeing a purpose in lingering Natsumi turned right back around to continue walking. She had to get stronger after all, and for that she needed to hurry back to her master. Still, she found herself stopping when the boy she called weak called out to her.

"W-wait-" He said, taking a small step forward only to trip immediately.

Natsu scowled. Her left brow twitching just a little. 'Is he serious? He can't even walk, what good is he?'She thought, annoyed. Especially since he persisted in following her. He was very annoying.

"U-umm..."Laxus muttered, rubbing his now slightly bruised nose gathering himself back up, looking sheepish at best. He could see cold fury brewing in the girl's eyes. "Y-you've never been to Magnolia, r-right? So...you could, y-you know...get lost."He bit out meekly.

"Magnolia?"Natsumi repeated, now arching a brow. "Is that where I am?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Doesn't ring a bell." She said flatly. She turned, walking again, this time Laxus trotted along after her.

"Stop following me." She snapped."You're annoying."

He didn't listen. She would throw insults at him every minute and a half or so, accompanied by another scathing look of hatred saying how he was weak and slowing her down. Still, he refused to leave her, insisting she would only get lost if left on her own.

Natsumi hated every second of it. He was like a cockroach.

"Enough already!" She finally snapped, whirling on him. "You're like a stupid little cockroach! Get lost already, or I'll-what are you staring at!?" She didn't like being ignored when making death threats, so she followed his line of sight.

.

"We're back at the guild."Laxus said, softly. The familiar, brightly colored letters of the Fairy Tail sign showing proudly above the red tiled roof. They had somehow gone in a complete circle, Natsumi was mortified.

"This is all your fault!"She screeched, tackling an unsuspecting Laxus in a moment of blind fury.

XxX

"I don't care what Gramps says," Gray said. "That girl ain't any nakama of mine."

Inside the guild the younger generation were all fathered and off the side again. The topic of Natsumi still sparking quite a stir with most dead set against the idea, but there were a select few seeming to at least give it some thought-Cana, Elfman,Levy and Lisanna herself being the only ones to openly accept the notion. It made Mira scowl recalling the way said girl had treated her dear little sister.

"I agree. That girls nothing but trouble!" Mira added, folding her arms against her chest.

"I don't know about that, maybe she just needs a friend!" Lisanna chirped, not seeming the least bit discouraged in her attempts to befriend the new, enigmatic girl. "I'm sure if we all keep trying she'll open up eventually."

None of the others looked nearly convinced, even those considering the possibility of Natsumi joining them. Gray, however, was the most vocal in his protests.

"Get real Lisanna! You saw how she treated everyone here, what she said to us!" He said, a bit loudly making some of the older members look over. "She called us all annoying. Said we were weak, and to leave her alone." He huffed turning back around with his hands on his hips.

"I say good riddance she's gone." He finished with a slight scowl.

"Maybe..." Cana started to say, swallowing nervously when all eyes fell on her. "Maybe Lisanna has a point..."

"Oh for crying out loud, Cana, not you too!" Mira exclaimed.

Cana pressed on, looking towards the others. "We were all no better when we first joined, you especially Gray." At this Gray seemed to tense up, the remainder of his arrival at the guild turning his expression into a more crestfallen one.

"I...don't wanna talk about that..." He bit out. Unable to resist the urge to poke fun, Mira,being one of the ones to join later on-decided to tease him about it.

"Oh, what's this? Mister exhibitionist was feeling down in the dumps when he first joined? Ha! Wish I could have seen that." From her spot in the group, Erza looked at Gray with a small amount of concern recalling it being the Ice mage who first helped her in her own difficult time.

"Shut the hell up, you witch! "Gray said, an uncharacteristic amount of anger dripping in his voice as he smacked Mira's hand away, shocking the lot of them, drawing more than a few concerned looks from those that knew of the boys past.

His hands clenched into fists at his sides, jaw clenched in anger, hearing words from so long ago echo in his mind taunting him of his failures and mistakes:

" _It's all your fault! Because of you...because of you, she's dead_!"

Without another word he turned, stalking towards the door about to open it when...

/WHACK!/

"I can't believe you tricked me into coming back here, you weakling." Came Natsumi's irritated huff, sauntering back in with a now slightly beat-up Laxus. He had dirt on his clothes and was nursing a light bump or two, courtesy of Natsumi not wanting to 'waste all her energy on someone like him'.

"But...I-I was following you-"

Natsumi stopped, cutting him off by whirling around, fixing him with a cold glare.

"Just shut up and grab me a map or something, so I can be on my way." She said with a slight huff.

It was at that moment the doors creaked shut, and a certain peeved off ice mage was revealed to the two-the imprint of a door still on his face-glaring at Natsumi. The pinkette only stared, not the least bit threatened or amused by the antics of the other. She did, however, scoff in his direction before striding away.

Looking back on things, she would always question the turn of events that day, wondering how if things went differently it would have affected their lives?

"Hey you lousy prick!" Gray yelled, his fist already latched onto Natsumi's shirt pulling her a bit closer when she didn't resist. She blinked at him with dull, uninterested eyes. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time, huh!?"

Another scoff passed her lips, using her hand to swat away his. "Why don't you go beat up a pole or something? At least then you may actually pose some sort of challenge to it." She turned to walk away again, only this time Gray wasn't going to stand for it. He readied his attack while her back was turned.

"I'll show you! Ice make-"

"Gray, no!" Erza called out. A blue magic symbols appeared over Gray's hands followed by a chill.

Something in Natsumi's eyes turned feral sensing the oncoming magic and reacting first.

"Chaos Dragons ROAR!"

The resulting blast was horrifying to the surrounding guild members and townsfolk. The powerful burst of Chaotic magic that tore through the surrounding wooden walls of the guild with ease momentarily blinding some of them, and causing others to flee. Bright white mixed in with equally bright blue and an unheard of amount of blackness-all of it hitting poor Gray head on.

"What in the world is going on out here!?" Came Master Makarov's indignant shout, racing out of his back office along with Gildarts, Porlyusica and Ivan just in time to see the powerful attack dissipate.

And in it's aftermath leave behind a severely beaten Gray Fullbuster.

"G-...Gr...ay?" Erza stammered weakly.

The boy wasn't moving. Giving no response whatsoever, making the horrified stares turn to Natsumi in disbelief.

"GRAY!" Erza screamed rushing forward, running past Natsumi and skidding to a halt beside her friend."Gray, answer me! Come on, say something! Please!"

Natsumi watched the scene with disinterest, shaking her head in disgust choosing to forego the map and try to get out of this godforsaken town as quickly as possible. She started on her way, the scuffing of her feet causing Erza's head to snap up and in her direction.

"You...!" The redhead seethed, sword already in hand.

"W-wait, E-Erza-!" Laxus tried, just as horrified but somehow finding his voice just before said girl lunged.

Things moved in slow motion. Erza's sword in mid swing going down when it stopped suddenly.

"Laxus..." She breathed, eyes teeming with fury barely even stopping anymore to take notice of her comrade who blocked her way. "Move aside!" She yelled, no longer rational.

Laxus didn't respond, his body trembling with the steel sword only inches from his face. His chest was heaving and tears sprung in his eyes not used to seeing such a scary side of Erza before. Not able to muster the courage to give a real response, Laxus only shook his head.

"MOVE!" Erza bellowed.

"Erza, cease this at once."

The redhead stilled, her head slowly turning and seeing Makarov wearing a grim expression. Gray was being carried in the arms of Porlyusica with Gildarts at her side. Ivan was further away, glaring daggers at where his son stood, disgusted by how frightened the boy look by Erza of all things.

"But Master, we cannot-!"

"I said enough!" Makarov roared.

"She hurt one of our nakama!" Erza persisted, tears welling in her one eye. "How can you just-"

"I will deal with her myself." Makarov stated. "For now, getting Gray treated in more important, Gildarts stay here and take care of things." Makarov said softly, shooting a soft reprimanding look in Ivan's direction, noting the man's look of disdain towards Laxus. Gildarts nodded quietly.

"Yes Master, of course."

With that Makarov set off to find a certain little Dragon Slayer, whether she wanted to be found or not.

* * *

 **Review.**


	4. Dragneel

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **/Spoilers Ahead!/**

 _A/N:Sooo, read the latest chapter of manga obviously, and pretty all the dragneels have officially become my little cinnamon rolls~!Yes, it's official Larcade/Rahkeid is a Dragneel and related to Zeref and Natsu._

 _Also in this story Larcade/Rahkeids age will be different. I know I only really gave a vague description thus far on that, so...just to clarify._

* * *

 _Dragneel_

* * *

"Well, well, and how are you today my dear prince? I trust you have been enjoying your stay?"A sweet voice said, belonging to a beautiful looking young woman. Her skin was almost a pure snow white with violet-colored eyes and a voluptuous-looking figure even while sitting down. When she stood up her hair swayed in the light breeze, strands of beautiful blood red catching the moonlight, going down to her thighs while she stepped towards the object of her 'affection'.

As expected, her so called 'prince' responded by sneering, taking an involuntary step back when she moved forward. "It's been hell." He whispered softly, unruly black strands of hair forming a shadow over his eyes.

"Is that so? I heard you tried to escape again not that long ago."He flinched, but didn't deny the notion, only shaking his head while she smiled at him. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. "That is until Sebastian brought you back." She reached forward taking a small lock of black hair between her fingers.

He didn't dare look at her, suppressing the shudder of disgust he felt rolling up his spine, instead looking anywhere but those cold, cruel eyes of hers; his own docile black orbs sweeping along the expanse of the world below the balcony he stood on. Where people-innocent people-went about their lives oblivious to the darkness that resided over them. He heard her inhale his scent, and couldn't stop the small noise of discomfort that came up in his throat before pushing her away.

"Well now..."She began, her tone becoming colder. "After all that I've given you; clothes, a castle, money, power-"

"As if I had need for any of that!"He cut off, a hint of desperation entering his own voice.

Now it was her turn to laugh. The cold nature rearing its ugly head in a show of amusement, not the least bit fazed by his outburst. "Ah yes, how could I forget? The fabled dark wizard, sought after by so many, revered as the strongest mage to walk the earth, Isn't it just so funny how misguided a few so-called historians perspectives become? How easily the truth is buried among the lies?"

"Stop it..."He whispered, bowing his head as a few glistening tears dropped to the floor.

Cold, slender fingers were placed under his chin, lifting it back up. "Then what about your curse?" She challenged, arching an elegant brow. "You couldn't even be within of arms length of anyone when I first found you."She moved closer, closing the small remaining distance between them, whispering into his ear. "What about your dear little sister, Natsumi?"

He froze. The surrounding air turned cold and heavy, constricting around him.

"Oh my, don't tell me...you had forgotten her after coming here?"The redhead said, mirth shining in her eyes pulling back to look him in the eye. "Ah what a shame, and here I had prepared such a lovely gift to mark your return. "She paused gesturing to something behind her. He followed her gaze to a large black box, his own expression slowly morphing into one of horror.

"S-she's not..."It was a coffin. He was filled with dread.

"No need to worry. You dear little sister is not inside. Rather, think of it as your punishment for trying to sneak out again,"he slowly walked closer still looking at the large black coffin with dread, pushing back the lid. "It took awhile to stop the decay of course, then there was the hassle of attaching a few torn limbs, along with ridding it of the stench of blood and rotting flesh..."

He gagged. His hand clamping over his mouth, abruptly expelling the contents of his stomach right then and there.

"And here I thought the legendary dark wizard, Zeref Dragneel, had a stronger stomach. If the so-called historical facts are anything to go by, then you're hardly in any position to criticize after all."

Zeref straightened himself, wiping at the corner of his mouth, and fixing her with his best look of pure hatred at the moment. "You disgust me. "He spat, nothing less of malice dripping in his voice. "I refuse to help you or anyone else-I am not some weapon for you to control as you please!" He roared angrily.

For a few moments there was only silence. The cold night sky glittered with stars, the pale light of the moon overhead getting eclipsed by drifting clouds, darkening his surroundings again. He felt his heart sink down into his stomach feeling an arm wrap around his shoulders with familiar lips touching against his ear, whispering, promising nothing but pain to anyone who disagreed:

"Oh, but you are."

XxX

Soft looking black eyes slowly flipped open feeling the train come to a gentle stop, looking up just as the announcer crackled onto the loud-speaker:

" _Attention passengers, we have now arrived in Magnolia station. Please proceed onto the platform in an orderly fashion, this means no shoving, running, and also please remember to be sure and check for all personal luggage as we are not responsible for any lost or stolen merchandise upon departure. Thank you for your patronage, have a wonderful day_!"

He watched, calm as ever, smiling softly at the occasional child that ran by him calling for their mother or father to hurry along as he made his way onto the bustling streets of Magnolia. He was greeted by the warming rays of the sun up above making his blonde, almost white hair glow in a ethereal light.

A few of the younger looking female population stopped to cast him lustful looks, eying the well-built frame he had going, appreciative to the show of skin on his left side, some wondering if he was from a neighboring guild or something. He gave the occasional polite smile or two. He didn't want to be rude after all, however, he did come here for a mission and August would be most upset if he didn't follow through.

"Pardon me miss?"He spoke politely, addressing one of the blushing maidens passing him by. Immediately she stopped. "Might you be able to direct me to where I would find the guild known as Fairy Tail?"

XxX

"Will Gray...be alright?"Cana asked hesitantly, not wanting to anger Porlyusica, but also really curious as to the condition of one of her best friends. The pink haired woman scowled, but didn't yell thankfully.

"He was hit with a high level of chaotic magic head-on. Had that girl truly wanted to, he wouldn't be breathing now..."The healer commented softly, mostly to Gildarts who was standing in a nearby corner of the room. The surrounding children however, all gave horrified gasps, Erza looking especially murderous. She all but stomped over the stand-in guild master and started to shout.

"Does master truly intend to allow such a monster in our guild!?"Her eyes and stance screamed for some kind of retribution. A few others-Mira(surprisingly.)Jet, Droy being the first-voicing their agreement. They were all terrified by the prospect of someone like Natsumi sticking around. "Why did you not let me punish her? Instead you allowed her to walk away after injuring Gray!"

Gildarts frowned. He knew full well that if Natsumi could do so much damage to Gray, then he didn't need to see her fight to know Erza would only be overwhelmed as well. The redhead maybe a more polished fighter, but she was still just a kid. And no kid could stand against someone so bloodthirsty already, whatever the reason, the pink-haired girl wasn't someone to approach out of anger.

"Oi Gildarts, there's someone here looking for the master!" Macao yelled, poking his head in through the door of the infirmary, Wakaba following close behind looking more irritated than usual.

"Yeah, some hotshot passing by, said he's looking for his niece or something-lousy bastards got all the girls in here going goo-goo eyed for crying out loud!" The pompadour-haired member of the duo exclaimed. Even as he talked he was scowling, sneaking glances back towards the guild hall. "Said his names Rah-something or another."

Wakaba grumbled annoyed. Macao rolled his eyes, heaving a sigh at the others jealousy. "He said Rahkeid, get it right." The blue-haired male corrected tiredly. He turned his eyes back onto Gildarts. "Anyway he says he needs to speak with the master of the guild, saying it's urgent-apparently he came straight from some place called Alvarez."

"Alvarez!?"Gildarts repeated, shocked. That was the northern continent. Why would someone from there be all the way out here?"Crap...of all the times..."The S-rank mage muttered looking between the confused group of children and the two men.

"You had better go see what he wants. "Porlyusica said. "If what those two say are to be taken as true, I doubt its a matter to be taken lightly. "When Gildarts didn't move right away, she breathed a sigh of her own. "Gray will be fine, as I said, the blast wasn't really concentrated and he's rather tenacious. He'll pull through." She finished softly.

Gildarts nodded, starting to walk out of the room while speaking to Macao and Wakaba. "Did the fella happen to give a last name at all?"

"Dragneel."

"Great."Gildarts said in an exhale of breath scratching his head a moment as he stepped back out into the guild hall, only to stop short, falling face-first against the wooden floors at what he saw-"HEY!JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

All across the mass of guild members, more than half were caught up in some weird looking orgy fest going on; more than a good chunk wearing stupid shit-eating grins with the goo-goo eyes. Yep, he knew that look. Others were screaming their heads off about how 'good it feels' which he didn't quite get at all. And amidst all that, one person in particular looked to be the pinnacle of calm and composed, sitting in the dead center of the chaos.

"Oh my apologies. "The stranger said politely, head bowed. "Some of them were asking to see my magic, and well, I being a guest here thought it only polite to share..."

"Y-you did this!?"Wakaba yelled, his voice stuck between sounding flabbergasted and in awe, or just plain terrified.

The blonde male only nodded, which was when Gildarts noticed the intricate looking symbol emblazoned on his left arm; it was Alvarez.

' _This guy_...!'The crash mage stared apprehensively, flexing his fingers for a fight. "I see, well whatever the case maybe...could you call off whatever it is you're doing. I'd rather not have the first thing the master sees when he comes back is his guild rolling around on the floor with lovestruck looks on their faces, especially after just leaving me in charge. "He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Of course." The blonde said, once more bowing his head and undoing whatever hold he had over the others. The light seeming to emanate from his being slowly dimmed. "If you would, allow me to introduce myself, I am Rahkeid Dragneel, one of the spriggan twelve of Alvarez who report directly to our emperor." He explained walking towards Gildarts.

"So I've heard. Question is, what's a bigshot like you doing so far from home?"Gildarts mused, not quite lowering his guard yet around the other.

When Rahkeid gave a soft laugh of amusement, he tensed.

"Oh there is no need for you to be so tense, as I'm sure your subordinates have informed you-"

"We ain't his subordinates!"Wakaba yelled, indignant.

"-I have merely come in search of my, ah, niece. I have been searching for quite some time now, and after hearing rumors of a pink-haired girl passing through these lands, well I daresay I was a bit too excited and hopped onboard the first train I could to come and see for myself."

"Pink-haired girl?"Gildarts mumbled.

"Yes. She takes after her mother in that regard. Her name is Natsumi, she went missing a long time ago."He said smoothly. He didn't have the face of a liar by any means, but still, Gildarts felt like he was leaving rather important bits out for some reason. "I heard passing whispers that a young pink-haired girl came into your guild not all that long ago. Did you happen to catch her name?"

There was a subtle shift of tension in the air. Gildarts eyes narrowed in recollection of the small, cold-looking girl from earlier. "No. Afraid not, she wasn't really the most sociable young'un I'm afraid."Was his carefree response. Rahkeid appeared to mull it over carefully.

"Although I doubt it's the same one you're looking for, she didn't look like she'd been around humans for a good long time. She reeked of blood too." Gildarts said bluntly, choosing to spare no detail in an attempt to figure out if the girl he saw and the one this Spriggan or whatever was searching for were indeed one and the same. His suspicions proved to be true when Rahkeid's eyes flashed with recognition ever so subtly. His frame tensing the tiniest amount.

' _He knows her somehow_.'Gildarts thought.

"I see. In that case, I apologize for wasting your time."Rahkeid said, smiling. "I'd best be on my way." He turned about to head for the door when Gildarts stopped him, placing an arm on his left shoulder.

"Hey now, what's the hurry?"Gildarts chimed leaning to wrap his full arm around the other's shoulders pulling him back. "Why don't I at least treat you to a drink, on the house!" He said, not taking no for an answer and all but hauling the other towards the bar before Rahkeid could utter a protest. "Sake!Sake! We need more sake!"He cheered.

XxX

Natsumi sat quietly watching the blossoms fall from the tree she was leaned against. She ended up stopping just outside of what she assumed were the town's borders. Her small frame was weak, and she couldn't quite recall when her last meal had been. Still, she had to keep going. She couldn't stop now.

"Leaving us so soon?" An elderly voice called out.

' _Great_.'She thought, inwardly grinding her teeth in frustration. Turning she saw the same little old man who was Fairy Tail's guild master, staring back her, only now his eyes didn't seem as warm as before. Then again, she did attack one of his foot soldiers, so she wrote it off as being natural he'd get angry over it.

"What now?"She drawled, not really in the mood to try and be tolerable.

To his credit, Makarov neither yelled nor even scowled at the girls blatant show of disrespect. He didn't move to take a step forward, or did he move back at all. He only stood still, staring at the girl before him.

"Well?"She prompted.

 _"Well?"A familiar voice chimed, their positions swapped. A different, less angry-looking Natsumi standing down below near the crest of the hill looking up. Another person, one with pointed ears and a crown of flowers on their head, called out from where a tree should be._

 _"Well what?"Natsumi asked, annoyance laced in her tone._

"Acnologia. The Great dragon of the Apocalypse."Natsumi blinked at the old man's words, her small frame tensed. "For every magic there is a certain feel to it, whether it is made to protect or cause harm; to create or destroy. I daresay yours is one I haven't felt in a long time, little girl." Makarov said sounding more tired than ever before. Meanwhile Natsumi was looking indignant at the little girl remark.

"I don't know what has happened to make you like this at so young an age, nor what could have transpired for you to have come across that creature of all things and lived to tell the tale-if you wish for it though, I would be more than willing to listen." Makarov said gently, the same warmth from before entering the old wrinkled face. "No one is cruel without reason, or so I'd like to think, well? Will you tell me your tale?"

XxX

 _"Nii-san!Nii-san!"A younger looking mop of pink hair yelled, running up towards the top of a flowery hill. Her eyes which had come to be filled with nothing but malice were unusually warm and full of life. She came to a stop near the top of the hill where a boy, slightly older looking was sitting beneath the shade of a large blossom tree, a sketchpad on his lap._

 _She stood panting, hair looking more wild than usual, waiting for her beloved Nii-san to notice her._

 _"Huh, Natsumi-nee, what are you-"_

 _"Hurry, hurry!"The little pinkette yelled, not bothering to even let the other finish his sentence before latching her smaller hand onto his wrist dragging him back towards their house._

 _As they ran down the hill, the peaceful scenery changed, morphing into one of chaos and death._

 _Flames erupted on either side of them and Natsumi's smaller form melted away into an older looking woman-his mother-pulling him along frantically. Running beside them was his father, holding a wailing Natsumi. Enraged roars of warring Dragons piercing the nighttime sky._

Black docile eyes flitted open, albeit weakly. "A dream...?"He whispered to himself, noting the bed he was on, and the soft clean sheets underneath him. Pushing himself into an upright position was not without pain, but even so he didn't think it mattered anymore.

A dull throbbing pain shot through his right eye causing him to place a hand over it. The pain continued pulsating making the iris turn a familiar bloody red for just a few seconds. Then it was gone, disappeared as quickly as it had come.

He heard the door swing open, the sound of heels reaching his ears before he looked up and saw a woman. "Anthea." He greeted weakly towards the elegant, pink-haired woman. Much like her name, Flowers embroidered her hair, adding a splash more color to the soft carnation pink locks and pure white streaks that ran all the way down to her thighs. A flower-pattern short-skirt kimono with long accentuated sleeves covering her.

"The queen wishes to see you, Zeref-sama."

He fisted the covers on the bed looking uneasy. Without realizing it, tears had begun to fall from his eyes causing the pink-haired woman to look at him with a pang of pity.

"Anthea."He called out, his voice so terribly weak and broken sounding. "Yes?"She whispered back.

"I want to be free soon."He said sadly. "I just want...to be done with all this needless pain!"

She stood still, by the door, unsure of quite what to say to something like that. After a few more seconds of waiting she moved towards the bed, watching him sob drowning in despair, carefully leaning forward on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around him. He turned rigid for a moment, then eventually came undone in her hold.

' _Natsumi_.'He thought.' _I want to see you...so badly. Please...please, come and save me_!'

* * *

 **Review. Hope you enjoyed!  
**

 **Question(s):** Do you guys prefer Larcade or Rahkeid?(On the wiki page it says Larcade, but in the manga its Rahkeid.) Also thoughts on what you think is going on with Zeref? On Rahkeid?


	5. Seeds of Woe

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._**

 _A/N: Just a heads up guys almost done with the events before we jump into the main story-line, basically where Natsu would meet Lucy and all. I won't be showing everything right away, as there actually are certain things that I may change depending on who wins the poll set up.  
_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Seeds of Woe  
_

* * *

 _"Can you see them?"_

 _A young looking male asked softly. Unruly hair, as dark as the night sky around them looked back up, towards the twinkling blanket of stars that spanned across the sky. Beside him a small child sat, his hair a pale blonde, looking up with wonder and excitement up above._

 _"M-hm!"He chirped, face beaming. "They're so pretty. Father, how many are up there?"_

 _The older of the two let out a soft laugh. Resting a gentle hand on the small child's head running his fingers through the soft locks of hair affectionately. "I'm afraid no one knows the answer to that, Rahkeid."_

 _This tidbit of information seemed to sadden the boy, blinking as he saw the genuine smile that lit up on his father's face for a moment. "But...why?" Rather than get exasperated as some would, Zeref only continued smiling. He eventually lifted little Rahkeid up onto his lap, laying back on the grass._

 _"Life is a wonderful thing Rahkeid, however, it is truly frightening how quickly it goes by sometimes."_

 _Rahkeid tilted his head, not at all understanding what it was his father was trying to say._

 _"Are you...talking about mother?" Rahkeid whispered softly. His father rarely spoke of his mother, if at all. And when the subject was breached, Rahkeid was especially careful not to ask too many questions. No matter how his heart ached to understand the one who ultimately gave birth to him. "Or Aunt Natsumi?"He whispered again, only this time a bit more quieter, with just the smallest amount of something new in his voice._

 _"Rahkeid."_

 _When the boy didn't immediately turn to his father, Zeref knew something was wrong. The way the smaller boy hung his head, and the way his tiny shoulders trembled. Yes, Zeref could tell something was not right._

 _"Father, do you...regret me being born?"_

 _Something akin to honest shock flitted across the usually stoic mage's expression. Zeref all but shot upright, his hand holding onto his son. He fought down the urge to scowl at such a question: Why would Zeref regret his own child's birth!_

 _"Rahkeid. Look at me."He tried again, this time Rahkeid did indeed look up at him._

 _Only his expression was not at all one Zeref wanted to see. The usually bright, optimistic dark eyes were glittering with tears. He was biting his lip, no doubt to keep it from trembling. And his tiny fists were balled, clutching the ends of his shirt until the knuckles began turning white._

 _"It's...it's okay..."Rahkeid managed to say between barely restrained sobs. Even though things were clearly not okay. Not at all. "I...*sniffle*I just want*sob* I want you to be happy Father..."_

 _"Rahkeid, I am happy. I am truly glad that you were born."Zeref tried to assure. His voice cracked, however, and it just sounded so weak. Nevermind the fact his eyes flared blood red for a moment. He was forced to withdraw his hands from Rahkeid, only solidifying the mentality that he didn't care._

 _Zeref groaned. His magic pulsing within him, shooting a worried glance towards his son seeing him only a few feet away. "Ngh!...August!"He yelled, not bothering to notice the devastated look that came on to his poor son's features, thinking perhaps he had crossed some sort of line, and now his father was mad at him._

 _"Get...him...away!"He struggled to say, barely holding back the wave of death magic. "NOW!"_

"Rah...keid...* _huff,huff_!*...n-no, don't-...don't come any closer," Zeref tossed and turned in bed. Too caught up in a nightmare to be aware of the two presences watching over him, one frowning while the other looked on with concern laced into her features. "Stay...stay away.."He rasped, fisting the covers.

"He has been like this all night long."Anthea commented. Her gaze flicked from the dark-haired wizard writhing in bed to the red-haired female standing beside her. "What shall we do, Keira-san?"

Keira stepped just a little closer, resting a hand over where Anthea had placed a damp washcloth on Zeref's forehead, hoping the cool water would help alleviate some of the pain he was feeling.

"It's probably just another side-effect from his latest 'treatment'."Keira commented. Zeref stopped thrashing. He still looked like he was having difficulty breathing though, and it worried Anthea still. "Still, it would be problematic should he somehow inflict injury upon himself." The redhead added, her eyes narrowing recalling the words that spilled from the Zeref's mouth.

"Come to think of it..."

Anthea was a bit caught off guard when Keira suddenly straightened, looking over her shoulder and directly at the pink-haired girl. Her violet eyes unnaturally cold. "Where is Rahkeid Dragneel?"

"W-what?"Anthea whispered. Had no one bothered to inform her then?

"Has no one informed you yet, M'lady? Sir Rahkeid is-"

"I know what happened in Alvarez, I was there!" Came Keira's waspish reply, making Anthea wince. "I am asking why he is still not present!"

"I-I do not know M'lady, but surely-"

"W-why...?"

The weak voice drew both girls attention away from the potential argument they were having. Looking down at the tired, flickering eyes of Zeref, the docile black bleeding into a familiar blood crimson color with each breath he took. His breaths were labored and extremely weak. His skin more paler than usual, with the skin of his wrists chafing underneath cold, compressed steel of a set of magic-sealing bracelets.

"Pardon? Couldn't quite catch that."Taunted Keira.

She purposely stood the closest to Zeref out of the two, nothing but wicked amusement shone in her eyes, moving to let the back of her fingers brush along the underside of Zeref's jaw, trailing down his neck and along his collarbone area. He flinched, gasping as though burned by her touch.

"You know I must say I am growing rather fond of having you like this."Keira commented, locking her fingers against his jaw twisting it back around leaning down a bit, her other hand sliding to rest on the other side of him. "Helpless as you are. It's not everyday someone of your status becomes little more than a kicked puppy with no real means of fighting back, hm?"

Zeref glowered at her. His cheeks tinged a feverish red.

Keira's smile only grew. A rather wicked idea popping into her head before turning towards Anthea. "Go lock the door. "

"What? But, the queen said-"

"Just do it."

The two held one another's gaze before finally Anthea sighed in resignation, turning and walking off to lock the door as Keira requested."Wait..."The redhead called out, holding Zeref's gaze. "Give me some of the SIQ before you leave." Zeref's eyes widened, gaining a fresh look of horror.

Reluctantly Anthea brought a small capsule filled with a light greenish looking fluid, handing it and a syringe, to Keira before leaving.

"Why are you...doing this?"Zeref whispered, feeling her forcefully turn his head, exposing more of his neck to her. Tears began leaking from the corners of his eyes, hearing her pop the top of the capsule off, filling the syringe. "Why?"He whispered, his voice cracking.

Without answering She jammed the needle into his neck, relishing the ear-splitting scream that tore itself from his throat. Fresh tears spilled over onto his cheeks.

"Welcome to hell, lord Zeref."Keira spat, vehemence dripping in her voice.

XxX

Gildarts blinked, his face reddened from the intake of alcohol. His senses somewhat of a befuddled mess, pushing the haze aside whilst looking at Rahkeid from the corner of his eye, noting the way the younger had turned rigid. Gildarts frowned, knowing it wasn't because he was drunk or such. The kid claimed he wasn't old enough to drink- _what a downer_!he had yelled rather boisterous-and from what Gildarts could tell, he rarely lost his cool.

Rahkeid's expression was still calm. The slight stiffening of his shoulders only lasting a split second before the tension dissipated completely, and Rahkeid returned to sipping on a glass of water.

"So, you say this Natsumi is your niece then?"Gildarts said, picking up the conversation where it was left off. The idea of someone as cold and socially withdrawn as Natsumi being related to someone of such high status as one of the spriggan twelve seemed unlikely at best. Gildarts realized nothing was quite impossible, however the ones from the north were all a very reclusive bunch, rarely setting foot outside their home turf. "And that...she was abducted quite some time ago?" Gildarts brows furrowed into deep slopes, repeating the story he was fed once more, as if to confirm it to himself.

Rahkeid's eyes slid close, gently placing the now empty glass on the counter and giving an ever so subtle polite smile. "Yes, that's right. As I said, she is-rather, was-my father's younger sister. Her disappearance caused him quite a lot of grief." There was only the faintest hint of _something_ less than pleasant in Rahkeid's tone when he spoke of how much his father missed his sister.

"And your mother?"

"She died bringing me into this world,I'm afraid." Was Rahkeid's simple reply. One that came just a little too easily in Gildarts mind.

"No siblings?" Gildarts pressed. He wasn't getting much info on this guy at all, and truth be told, it was worrisome. "No other cousins? Aunts? Uncles?"

Each time Rahkeid only shook his head. "Our family has a history of some medical issues, that and there was a minor series of skirmishes between guilds the family participated in that wiped out quite a few members you see." Rahkeid opened his eyes looking right at Gildarts. "To be quite honest I am amazed she survived on her own as long as she did." Rahkeid commented.

"What makes you think she was on her own for that long?" Gildarts asked, suspicious.

"You said she came in alone, did you not?" Rahkeid raised a questioning brow. "If I recall, you also mentioned she didn't seem like she had been around people in an extended period of time." Gildarts nodded.

"Earlier you said you were a part of the Spriggan Twelve, was it?" Rahkeid blinked curiously, slowly nodding. "Well, uh, don't take this the wrong way, but...aren't you a bit young?" Rahkeid looked genuinely surprised by the question, taking a moment to contemplate his answer.

A sardonic smile found it's way across his lips turning so his attention was more focused on the back of the bar, not quite making proper eye contact with the older man. "I...was given the position more so through connections than anything else. When I was younger, my parents both had passed away, and I was found by the emperor." He said softly, the light in his black eyes dimming. "I was trained by what is now the rest of the twelve, however, truth be told I have been on my own for quite some time. Much like Natsumi has."

Gildarts stared at Rahkeid. His expression one of slight surprise.

"I see..."Gildarts finally said, feeling a tad guilty for being so suspicious. "I'm sorry to hear that."

The older crash mage missed the way Rahkeid's lips slid into a more questionable looking smile, just missing it when Rahkeid gave the previous polite one instead. The blonde shaking his head in minor apology, "it's fine. I apologize for any trouble I might have caused by simply turning up here."

"It's no trouble. More of a surprise than anything else."Gildarts said with a light chuckle. The crash mage frowned noticing something peeking out from the corner of the bar, seeing a tuft of familiar electric blonde hair and round looking eyes. It was Laxus. "Oh Laxus, I thought you were with the others in the infirmary?"

Rahkeid followed the other man's line of sight, letting his eyes settle on the small, frail looking boy ducking behind the wooden counter. Something in Rahkeid's expression softened in an oddly reminiscent sort of way. "Who might you be, young one?" Rahkeid asked in as gentle a voice as possible, silently slipping off his stool and walking over. Laxus flinched when he saw the unfamiliar mage kneel before him, offering a hand when he stumbled and tripped over his own two feet.

"Uh...I-I'm...L-Laxus..."The small boy whispered meekly.

Gildarts walked over. His tone light-hearted and full of well-meaning concern as he began to lecture the other for leaving Porylusica's side. Rahkeid watched the exchange with partially attentive eyes. In his mind he was recalling a slightly more different first meeting, that more or less started the same way.

 _"A...son?"_

 _The words were whispered with such disbelief and raw emotion. Zeref looked from the aging face of August to the unfamiliar and yet painfully similar pale blonde hair poking out from just behind the wall of the doorway. His throat caved in on itself. Emotions he thought he had long since swept to the side coming back, full force, bearing down on him and making the world spin._

 _"I have...a son?"He repeated, shell-shocked beyond all sense of reason._

 _It was inconceivable. Impossible. That he could have a child-no, that he could have her child-the only woman whom he ever truly felt an inkling of love for besides that of his dear mother; Mavis. It did make sense though, didn't it? The boy has her hair, her blatant disregard for rules, if any of August's complaints were true. Still, the boy had his eyes. And the high level of magic coming from his small little body..._

 _Zeref felt a whirlwind of emotions in that one instant; a large part of it was happiness. There was joy too. Above all, however, he mostly just felt fear. What if he can't control his curse?_

 _What if he killed his own son, just as he had his mother?_

 _"Rahkeid, come." August called._

 _Zeref watched with bated breath as the small, precious, bundle of life came trotting forward. Dressed in little more than a shirt and shorts. Mavis probably would have cooed at how adorable he looked, dressed in clothes just a little too big for his small, slender frame. He blinked, eyes full of curiosity and wonder, just like his mother's. Then he smiled at Zeref._

 _"Papa!"_

 _Zeref gasped inhaling sharply, feeling the stabbing pain that lanced through his heart at the one word. A word he never thought someone would use when describing him. A word he never sought to be called by, until now. For what was probably longer than just a few minutes he simply sat there, staring down at his so-called son._

 _Then second by second ticked by, he fell off the chair and down onto his knees. His hands reaching forward, touching warm cheeks and soft pale blonde hair. August stepped back, turning and heading for the door. Leaving the two Dragneels alone for the moment._

 _"My son." Zeref whispered once more, still disbelieving of the miracle that was standing before him._

 _Then the moment was torn asunder, a familiar pressure overcoming Zeref that caused him to freeze. He gasped, reeling back and clutching his head. A swirl of black, ominous tendrils of death magic expanded from his feet, seconds before expanding outward; seconds from taking away the one good thing he had before his very eyes._

 _"Papa?"Rahkeid asked, head tilted in confusion. Nothing but pure innocence in those eyes of his._

 _"Rahkeid...run!" Zeref struggled to say. Wanting his first words to be something worth so much more."Please." He begged when the small child didn't budge from his spot. Tears spilled from his eyes realizing he was about to kill his own child._

 _Rahkeid watched the death magic get closer and closer, not at understanding of the danger he was in._

In an instant the memory was gone and replaced with a far darker one.

 _"Father!" Rahkeid said, rushing forward, pushing past the red-haired girl that led him there. He stopped by the side of the table his father was on. His fingers trembled, never before had he seen his father look so pale and beaten._

 _"Now, now, no need to worry. We're taking excellent care of him, as you can see." The redhead, Keira if he heard the other address her correctly, scoffed at the concern in his eyes. Slowly he raised his head to glower at her, speaking through gritted teeth," what do you people want?"_

 _Keira didn't answer him. Neither did any of the others standing in the room. They all just stared at him._

 _"Well?" He pressed. Even though no one was saying anything, the air suddenly felt like it had gotten colder, the pressure so thick it could be cut with a knife. Rahkeid wasn't entirely certain where it was coming from. "Why don't any of you answer me...?"He asked, voice cold and bordering on the edge of annoyance._

 _"Because they can't." A mischievous voice whispered. Cold, unfamiliar lips brushing along the outer shell. Hands gripping him by the biceps, holding him in place. His body felt frozen by some invisible force, not recalling sensing any incoming magical presence. "So you're the son of Zeref and Mavis? How interesting." They cooed, slowly circling to his front allowing Rahkeid a better look at them._

 _He saw brown hair that was kept in twintails. An unkempt wave of bangs hanging over the girls forehead, leading to cold olive-colored eyes. One set of fingers moved to underneath his chin, tilting his face more towards her. "Mavis? How do you...?"He began to say, confused as to how someone he had never met would know his mother AND his father both._

 _"How do I know her?" The girl questioned, never losing her evil smirk. "I grew up with her. I trained with her. I was there when she met your father."_

 _She stepped back, arms held out as though inviting him for a hug._

 _"You see, I am a fairy of origin. My name is Zera."_

 _Minutes turned into hours in which they stood Rahkeid it felt like an eternity listening to her soul-crushing words coming from her mouth, spoken with such a sickly sweet smile and nonchalant demeanor. Each one acting as a knife, twisting further and further into him._

 _Rahkeid had never known much about his mother. So after meeting Zera, he was left with more questions. More questions and concerns regarding both his parents._

 _"If I do as you ask, will you release my father and leave Alvarez alone?"_

 _Zera smiled. Her eyes never leaving the son of Zeraf's face, noting the way his shoulders slumped into a forced state of submission. The light in his eyes dim and almost non-existent._

 _"Of course. Our queen values and respects the wishes of those who serve her above all else." Zera commented before her eyes fell to Zeref's unmoving form. His eyes still closed as if sleeping. Tears glittered in Rahkeid's eyes, letting his head drop, looking truly defeated._

 _Zera's cold hand slid against his shoulder, a feeble attempt at comfort perhaps. Still, it did little to soothe the other's rising sense of guilt._

XxX

Zeref sat on weak knees. He exhaled a shuddering breath, the bruises from last night as clear as day on the pale skin of his. Staring down at them with a rising sense of hopelessness;

 _He continued thrashing. His screams becoming louder and louder as more of the liquid was emptied into his bloodstream. Keira laughed, watching him eventually fall into a pattern of heavy, pained gasps. His pupils dilating, and heavy tremors of pain shook his shoulders, groaning as he let his head fall limply to the side staring at the wall._

 _"What do you think, Zeref?"Keira taunted, pocketing the now empty syringe. Her fingers re-wrapping around his jaw jerking his face towards her where she held his tear-filled gaze. "Give it another five minutes or so and your lungs will become as hard as rocks leaving you unable to even breathe." Zeref whimpered, feeling her plant a soft kiss just beneath his ear, trailing further down. "In ten minutes your arms and legs will lose 70% of mobility and your blood circulation will be reduced by more than half." He groaned as she kissed along his jaw going further down to his neck. "Were you any normal person, you'd be in for a painful death." Her fingers danced across exposed skin, playing with the silver pendant he kept hanging around his neck._

 _"But then you're not very normal, are you? Doesn't matter, you'll still feel the pain at the very least."Zeref watched her through pained eyes, seeing her lift the small pendant, examining it with cold, cruel eyes before sneering. "Is this your sister, I take it? Aw, she looks so human...it's adorable."_

 _/CRACK!/_

 _A strangled noise, similar to a gasp, tumbled from Zeref's lips. His body jerking to try and make a grab for the pendant, only for her to crush it in an instant. He shivered feeling something inside of him, that last small shred of hope he kept, slip away and out of his grasp._

Zeref swallowed the heavy lump that settled in his throat. His fingers brushing over the expanse of skin where his pendant once hung, only now there was nothing. His last memento of his sister, of his old life where he knew peace, it was gone.

He stared with dull eyes at his hands, his wrists while unscathed by the passage of time, had developed red looking burn marks from the tight-fitting pair of magic-nulling cuffs he was made to wear frequently. The previously unmarred skin was now covered in bruises and, much to his revulsion, numerous kiss marks. His throat was hoarse from being forced to scream for so long.

"I'm...so tired..."He rasped, sounding weak and defeated.

Just as the words left his mouth, what little strength he had mustered drained out of him. He pitched forward, about to fall off the bed and onto the floor when a pair of soft arms caught him. Zeref blinked, taking in the swirl of colors that blurred in and out of focus in his weakened state. His fingers found their way up and curled loosely against someone's shirt, he wasn't even sure who anymore. Only that they smelled like Mavis back when they first met, the sweet scent of berries and cinnamon and...something that wasn't there before, that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Ma...vis..."He whispered.

Cold olive eyes looked down at him. The person's arms neither tightening nor loosening their hold on him while gently helping him back onto the bed and throwing the covers on him. Then they sighed.

"Keira went overboard it seems." Was all she said, looking over her shoulder and at Anthea standing in the doorway. "No treatment today. He's far too weak." Anthea nodded.

Zera's fingers brushed along a lock of dark hair, carefully tucking it back behind Zeref's ear.

"No one else is allowed in this room for today, understand?"Zera said. "I'll have the labs make some kind of medicine to help with the pain now that we've administered the antidote. You will bring it to him and make sure he takes it, no one else, and if you suspect someone tampered with it then bring it to me."

"Yes. I understand." Anthea said quietly.

"Good."

XxX

"Do fairies exist or don't they?"

Natsumi stared up overhead at the Fairy Tail guild sign. There was a noticeable look of disdain on her features as she did so before reluctantly turning back towards the tiny guild master, mumbling under her breath, "fairies?" She repeated, some small little fraction of a memory stirring within her. She brushed it aside, having no time for a trip down memory lane.

"Yes, you see because no one knows for sure what the answer is, it's an endless adventure." Makarov enlightened. Natsumi's scowl deepened, if at all possible.

"That sounds stupid." She said bluntly.

Makarov did a face-fall on the pavement.

"S-stupid? Young girl, I'll have you know this is the foundation upon which our guild was built, in fact it was the wish of Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion that-HEY! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING, YOU BRAT!"

Natsumi wandered back inside, expecting nothing but the same weaklings she saw before, well maybe one less she thought with a snicker recalling what happened to Gray. Only she was a tad surprised when she took in the state of the guild and it's members, sure there was the damage she caused when she attacked Gray, but there was something else that caught her attention. That was the young looking male standing near the bar, conversing with that guy from before, the one who knocked her to the ground with such ease-she made a mental note to get back at him for that someday-he looked, well, divinish.

' _He looks_... _kinda familiar somehow_.'She thought, frowning.

Unfortunately for Natsumi, the exact moment she set foot back in the guild was also when the rest of the kids came rushing out of the infirmary. Namely Erza, whose eyes zeroed on her, and all but lunged like an animal. "You!" The redhead yelled, brandishing a sword.

The rest of the guild watched with bated breath. The sword cut through the air, about to make contact with the other girls skin when a pair of fingers caught the sharp edge halting Erza's assault.

Makarov stepped inside just in time to see who it was that got in Erza's way. The rest of the guild was in awe, and a small amount of fear, seeing Rahkeid halt Erza's advance with ease. Kid or not, there weren't many who could stop a sword with their bare hands, but Rahkeid did it just now.

"Who-"Erza started to say. Natsumi looking just as confused by the unexpected assistance.

"You're..."Makarov says, drawing all attention for a moment. His eyes focused on the symbol showing proudly on Rahkeid's left shoulder, widening in horror. "Alvarez!"

* * *

 **Review.**

 **Question:** Who should 'Team Natsumi' consist of?


End file.
